


Фантом

by Astera_Orey, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astera_Orey/pseuds/Astera_Orey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Автор -Astera Orey.Профиль автора наКниге Фанфиков.В войне за выживание хороши любые средства. «Цербер» стирает различия между людьми и машинами так быстро, как только может — но когда против тебя играет самый совершенный искусственный интеллект, даже этого может не хватить.





	Фантом

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)
> 
> «...когда кремний постепенно вводят в ваш уменьшающийся мозг, вы обнаруживаете, что область вашего сознательного опыта сжимается, но это никак не влияет на ваше внешнее поведение. [...] ...когда врачи проверяют ваше зрение, вы слышите, как они говорят: "Мы держим перед собой красный предмет; пожалуйста, расскажите нам, что вы видите". Вы хотите закричать: "Я ничего не вижу. Я полностью ослеп". Но вы слышите, как более не контролируемый вами голос говорит: "Я вижу перед собой красный предмет"». Джон Р. Сёрл, 1992

— Вот же срань, — сипло выдохнул Гэл.

Я молчал, выравнивая дыхание; после последнего забега сердце все еще колотилось как сумасшедшее. Отрешенно смотрел, как он, еще раз выругавшись сквозь зубы, неловко перезаряжал ракетницу. Гэл и Фишер прикрывали наш отход, и на подъемной платформе кто-то из этих чертовых выродков все же его зацепил: заряд плазмы прошел сквозь многослойный щит, как нож сквозь масло. Кровь нам удалось остановить, но ведущая рука почти не слушалась — не то были порваны сухожилия, не то еще что.

Патрон, наконец, хлопнул, сигнальная ракета взмыла в небо, пошла высоко и четко. И на несколько мгновений как будто застыла там, пронзительно-алая искра на черном безликом саване.

Это была уже четвертая за последние два часа. Первые три мы сожгли еще внизу, в поселке, но рации продолжали молчать. Меня преследовало нехорошее чувство, что наша боеподдержка на орбите вляпалась в такое же дерьмо.

Ничего нового. В последний месяц эти твари плодились не хуже ворка.

Одна из женщин, прижимавшая к себе годовалого ребенка, неуверенно поднялась и, чуть прихрамывая, подошла к нам. Она была в простом рабочем комбезе, рукав и штанина были все заляпаны грязью и какой-то дрянью, похожей не то на слизь, не то на человечьи потроха. Впрочем, все остальные выглядели не лучше — пробиваться пришлось через чертову прорву хасков, и мы шли прямо по крошащимся микросхемам и лиловому, еще дергавшемуся мясу.

— Мы можем идти, — сказала женщина. — И бежать… если надо. Вы только скажите.

Голос у нее был неестественно ломкий, и на выдохе что-то тихо сипело в груди. Все-таки передышка была слишком короткой.

Остальные пятеро: мужчина, три женщины и обхвативший себя за плечи дрожащий мальчишка лет десяти, — подняв головы, неотрывно смотрели на нас с какой-то отчаянной животной надеждой. Как будто четверо десантников были всемогущими божьими ангелами. Как будто наши практически севшие батареи щитов и истощенный в ноль боезапас мог защитить их от этого дерьма, движимого одним лишь стремлением сожрать все живое.

Я посмотрел на мальчишку.

Мы вообще не должны были заниматься эвакуацией. Просто забрать какие-то файлы Альянса с данными — я даже не знал, что там — и уйти. Призрак никогда не вдавался в детали операций, и все его приказы, передаваемые нам сверху сержантом, были предельно лаконичными. Прийти-взять-уйти, ничего больше. По возможности не вступать в бой — или не оставлять свидетелей. Никаких гражданских.

Но не получилось — не получилось просто уйти, когда на ничего не ожидающий спящий поселок вдруг налетела из темноты целая сраная лавина хасков, и ночь разорвалась на кровь, страх, крики, липкое чавканье и отчаянные щелчки затворов. Здесь не было ни обученных солдат, ни мало-мальски грамотной защиты периметра; простая крошечная колония в горном ущелье, занимавшаяся разработкой иридия. Колючая сетка под напряжением продержалась ровно десять минут, пока твари лезли через нее, оставляя на шипах ошметья собственной плоти — а потом закоротило основной генератор. Защита от зверей плохо работала против не чувствующих боли хасков.

Когда в небе сгорал первый сигнальный огонь, у нас еще оставалось время бросить все к чертовой матери и свалить обратно к шаттлам. Наверное, мы бы успели. Но, проклятье, это была наша, земная колония — и какую бы грязь теперь ни жрал, давясь, «Цербер», мы врезали себе эти рыже-черные эмблемы на оплечники не для того, чтобы бросать людей умирать.

Конечно, Призрак или даже сержант нашли бы, что на это ответить. Но Призрак пытался спасти все человечество, а мы — хотя бы тех, кого получится. Мы, в отличие от него, еще могли позволить себе ошибаться.

Сигнальный огонь догорел, вспыхнув на прощание остро и ярко, и над головой вновь сомкнулась темнота. Рации молчали.

Я бросил беглый взгляд на мерцающий индикатор заряда ЭМ-поля, врезанный в рукоять меча, и поднялся. Подошел к мальчишке, присел рядом и сунул ему в мокрую от пота ладонь две нагревшиеся гильзы фальшфейера. Эти еще и умели взрываться, достаточно опасная штука.

— Будешь выдергивать бечевку, держи от себя, — сказал я. — Горит пять минут. Потом срывай чеку и бросай подальше.

— Джонс, — хрипло окликнул Фишер.

Я обернулся к нему. Коротко кивнул на восток, где по моим подсчетам скоро должна была заалеть тонкая полоса рассвета. Еще где-то там, за десяток километров отсюда, была вторая иридиевая шахта, и в шахте должен был остаться транспорт. Не скоростные истребители или кары, конечно, но что-нибудь относительно рабочее и способное развивать скорость выше, чем эти неживые твари.

А дальше всего делов — добраться до передатчика и сбросить сигнал о помощи на базу. Или перезарядить батареи и спалить все местное гнездовье к ихней матери.

— Прогуляюсь обратно, — отозвался я. Поднялся, потер ладони. — Наведу немножко шума, потом догоню вас.

— Сдурел? — тихо спросил Фишер. — Ты не бессмертный супермен, мать твою. Их там такая тьма, что своей маскировкой ты сможешь только подтереться — найдут по запаху. Или по теплу, это же гребаные синтозомби.

Я пожал плечами. Опровергать очевидное было бы дурацкой идеей.

Вообще, конечно, Фишер был прав на все двести пятьдесят процентов, и соваться в самую пасть Харибде было не менее дурацкой идеей. Но рядом ждали люди и этот мальчишка, которому я отдал фальшфейеры, и вот они точно не успели бы добраться до шахты быстрее, чем хаски до нас. Кто-то должен был остаться и выиграть время. Много времени. Как можно больше. Но все прекрасно понимали, что никто другой — ни заштопанный на скорую руку Гэл, ни Фишер, ни Альма с севшими батареями — не продержатся в прямом контакте и пяти минут. Только имплантаты фантома еще могли бы надрать хасковы задницы.

— Я бессмертный ниндзямен, — отозвался я. — И знаю кунг-фу. Но лучше бы вам выдвигаться прямо сейчас и побыстрее.

Фишер то ли выругался, то ли сказал что-то еще, но я уже не слышал — привычно бросил команду запуска и захлебнулся в водовороте собственных ощущений.

Имплантат, вершина наших разработок в области биотехнологий, поймал знакомый оттиск, вспыхнувший на нейронной сетке, и прогулялся по нервным окончаниям колючим каскадом искр, напрочь вырубая все болевые сигналы. Если бы мне сейчас вырвали руку, я бы этого не почувствовал. Весьма удобно, если вдруг предстоит влезть в кучу тварей, которые любят драть мясо живьем. По крайней мере, пока железо не выйдет из строя, смерть от болевого шока мне не грозила.

А потом сознание и подсознание разделились, и имплантат взял контроль на себя.

Cogito ergo sum.

Это всегда было правдой лишь наполовину. Удобный обман обманутого. Отличная шутка эволюции — ведь для того, чтобы существовать и функционировать, мозгу вовсе не требуется осознавать это самое существование. Гиппокамп работает с воспоминаниями, не спрашивая нас о том, хотим ли мы что-то помнить или нет. Таламус транслирует сигналы от органов чувств в сенсорную и двигательную кору и без нашего чуткого руководства. Неокортекс перебирает всю эту нефильтрованную кашу и снисходительно решает подбросить подчищенную информацию разуму, чтобы это выглядело так, словно решение было принято осознанно.

Равно как если бы инженеры, построившие и запустившие орбитальную станцию, положили одностраничный отчет на стол директору. Только вот станция уже на орбите. Подпись директора ничего не решает.

Более того — она чертовски тормозит процесс. Лишнее звено, повисшее мертвым грузом в своем наивном смоделированном мирке. Мозг читает поступающие сигналы и дает обратную связь так быстро, что сознание попросту за ним не успевает. Из более чем одиннадцати миллионов битов информации, получаемой каждую секунду, человек способен осознанно обработать всего-навсего шестьдесят битов!

Какая отвратительно бессмысленная трата ресурсов, сказали тогда ученые «Цербера». Вы хотите защищать человечество от угрозы суперинтеллекта вот с этим? Нет, вы правда серьезно?

И вкрутили нам в извилины пару граммов железа.

— Удачи, Джонс.

Это сказал Гэл, но я не ответил. Точнее, я услышал его, уже когда бежал обратно к поселку — легко, стремительно и совершенно бесшумно, ни одного лишнего движения. Мозг прогнал звуковые колебания через фильтр и сбросил ненужный мусор. Дурацкое и бессмысленное напутствие не поможет тебе выжить, мешок с мясом. Сосредоточься на действительно важных вещах.

Я-фантом знал, что делать. Намного лучше, чем я-Джонс, удобно устроившийся в кресле зрителя. Сознание выхватывало отдельные образы и склеивало фрагменты: выжженная трава и обломки гранита — здесь Альма бросила гранату, превратив десяток тварей в рагу из мяса и проводов; выкорчеванная из стены балка — покореженная, но кажется, еще способная выдержать нужный вес; чьи-то потроха и оторванные конечности вперемешку со стеклом и обугленным пластиком. Наверное, если бы не имплантат, торопливо заблокировавший ненужную реакцию, меня прямо здесь вывернуло бы наизнанку.

Сперва это очень страшно — вот так отдавать контроль. Охренительно дерьмовое чувство. Каждый раз думаешь, а что, если в следующий раз имплантат просто выключит тебя насовсем? Что, если перемкнет электронику, и так и останешься зрителем с односторонней связью? Что, если…

Но на «если» нет времени, когда твою планету сжигают рехнувшиеся полуроботы. О человечности и этических дилеммах можно будет поговорить потом.

Порой я думал, страшно ли было Призраку, когда он точно так же ложился под операционную лампу? Наверное, было. Это же инстинкт, все люди боятся смерти. Даже Призрак. Даже Шепард.

Я-Джонс еще строил отвлеченные предположения, а я-фантом уже действовал: пробравшись на подъемную платформу, перемахнул через нагромождение готовых к погрузке ящиков и соскользнул по той самой балке вниз, на треснувшую крышу одного из жилых блоков. Здесь, отступая, мы завалили за собой аварийный выход, и сейчас я почти представлял, как там, под моими ногами, в омерзительном подобии муравейника копошатся эти твари, прогрызая себе дорогу.

Сколько им потребуется времени? Еще минут двадцать?

Режим маскировки все еще работал, дожигая остатки батареи, но и он не мог полностью погасить вибрацию и теплоотдачу. С каким-то отрешенным спокойствием я понял — сейчас начнется.

И, боясь передумать, еще раз подтвердил команду.

Фазер ударил силовой волной вниз; вибрация прошлась по креплениям крыши; еще раз, и еще, и еще. Послышался треск, холодный и жуткий, — уже немало пострадавшая от взрывов конструкция крошилась, не выдерживая дополнительной нагрузки. Я ощутил, как сердце, разгоняясь, застучало быстрее — имплантат, выжимая из тела все возможное, щедро влил лошадиную дозу адреналина в кровь и напрямую в мозг, минуя гемато-энцефалический барьер. Когда собираешься выживать любой ценой, не время осторожничать.

Мгновением после крыша рухнула.

Я вновь успел понять лишь фрагменты событий — как под ногами вдруг исчезла опора, как вспыхнул и замерцал силовой барьер, принимая на себя основной удар, как я-фантом перекатом погасил инерцию и пружинисто вскочил на ноги в привычной, въевшейся в сознание лучше любого клейма боевой стойке. Колени полусогнуты, меч выведен перед собой наискось, готовый равно блокировать и бить насмерть.

Индикатор заряда на рукояти клинка чуть заметно мерцал рыжим. Важное правило выживания, которое знает наизусть каждый ниндзямен: когда ЭМ-поле исчезнет, тебе конец. В естественном состоянии кусок стали толщиной в одну молекулу сломается от первого же удара.

В другой руке хлопнул и зашипел фальшфейер.

Я-фантом поднял гильзу выше; пламя вместе с дымом вырвалось наружу, рваными бликами осело на стенах блока и обломках крыши. Они не боялись света, эти твари, но отчего-то именно красный аварийный сигнал вынуждал их пропускать удары и бить мимо цели, словно эта частота что-то там путала в их синтетических мозгах.

И их было много. Слишком много.

Взгляд выхватывал из темноты шевеление и оскаленные морды, хаски ползли прямо друг по другу, выкарабкивались из-под развалин, не обращая внимания на свои придавленные, отрезанные и оставшиеся под камнями конечности. Пустые глазницы с фотоэлементами вместо высушенного белка слабо фосфорецировали и, отражая сигнальный огонь, отсвечивали багровым, прямо как в старых, плохо нарисованных фильмах ужасов.

Я уже не думал о том, что когда-то они были людьми. Все неуместные проявления жалости выжгло напрочь в самый первый месяц войны, когда мы увидели, что они могут сделать с еще живыми.

Я очень старался не думать и о том, насколько тонкая грань отделяет меня от того, чтобы стать таким же.

В режиме зрителя очередность событий и время воспринимались плохо. Пять минут, пока не погаснет фальшфейер. Сколько уже прошло? Минута? Меньше?

Я-Джонс не успел заметить движения рядом — почти дотянувшихся до шеи когтей, которые с легкостью распороли бы артерию. Только вдруг резко сместился фокус зрения, и клинок протянулся остро сверкнувшей дугой, коротким стремительным росчерком стали. И следом за этим росчерком с едва различимым шлепком на землю упали отсеченная конечность и изуродованная лысая голова.

Твари оскалились.

И бросились всем скопом.

Барьер вспыхнул, принимая на себя первый удар, тут же взлетел и вновь опустился меч; я-фантом крутанулся вокруг своей оси, удерживая их на безопасной дистанции с двух сторон огнем и сталью. О том, как имплантат воспринимал происходящее, я мог только догадываться — для осознанного меня хаски срослись в какое-то единое многорукое, многоголовое отвратительное месиво, жуткую пародию на скульптуры Вигеланда из позапрошлого века. Различить, откуда и в какой момент тянулись клыки и когти, вообще не представлялось возможным.

Для обычного человека.

Еще больше нейромедиаторов; кровь оглушительно гремела в висках — я едва различил, как в последний раз хлопнул, исчезая уже окончательно, силовой барьер, и вокруг вдруг появилось чуть больше свободного пространства. Я-фантом уже был снаружи развороченного жилого блока, зажигая в левой руке второй фальшфейер. Первый, с выдернутой чекой, падал в копошащуюся массу тварей, прямо перед заваленной аварийной дверью.

Один-два… удар!

Очередной прыжок-перекат спас от картечного дождя, только несколько острых обломков щебня впились в руку. Взревевшая взрывная волна настигла мгновением позже, тяжело ударила по барабанным перепонкам, выбивая дух. Подобравшихся слишком близко хасков разметало в разные стороны — в месиво из костей, перекрученных проводов и высушенного мяса.

Где-то вдалеке одинокой искрой взмыла вверх сигнальная ракета, оставляя за собой тонкую ярко-красную нить.

Значит, еще живы.

Значит, надо тянуть время.

Я отсчитывал секунды, сбивался и начинал заново. Автопилот вел тело сам сквозь бесконечные связки, блоки, выпады и перекаты — вбитые в голову кровью и потом ката сейчас возвращались сторицей. Я мог не вспомнить, как уклониться от атаки, мог не вспомнить, как ответить на удар, — но мозг знал отлично.

Надо было тянуть время.

Видимость становилась все хуже; я хотел сморгнуть, но, конечно, безрезультатно — тело сейчас мне не принадлежало. Ладонь все еще чувствовала горячую и чуть шершавую поверхность гильзы — значит, фальшфейер все еще горел, только я этого уже не видел. Как не видел серебристых росчерков, идеально-выверенной росписи клинка — лишь ощущал, как методично раз за разом продолжают напрягаться мышцы, как тело переходит из стойки в стойку, из атаки в защиту и новую атаку, минуту за минутой выигрывая себе право на жизнь.

Нас предупреждали об этом, конечно. Ученые всегда предупреждают — осторожнее, помните о побочных эффектах. Ничто в этом мире не дается даром.

Не играйте в суперменов слишком долго. Мозг привыкает действовать сам по себе. Привыкает, что ему больше не нужно оглядываться на сознание. В итоге наступит полная рассинхронизация. Сознание настолько отдаляется от внешней сенсорики, что модель себя и окружающего мира попросту распадается.

Они называли это «сознательная кома».

Когда человек живет, но не отличается от зомби. Имплантат ведет его на автопилоте, мозг продолжает реагировать на внешние раздражители так же, как и раньше, только без фактора осознания себя. Те же самые хаски, только чуть более похожие на людей внешне. Очень даже похожие — порой и не отличить.

Сейчас я бы еще мог перенять контроль. Сбросить автопилот и стать самим собой, здесь и сейчас, человеком Аланом Джонсом; вновь обрести зрение и вернуть слух.

И эти твари сожрали бы меня через минуту.

У человека здесь не было шансов. Ни у кого, даже у лучших оперативников «Цербера», не было никаких шансов против всей этой дряни. С рабочим имплантатом я-фантом мог бы хотя бы продержаться чуть дольше.

Пальцы уже практически не ощущались. В лицо как будто упруго толкнуло теплым воздухом — я смутно догадывался, что это рванула вторая граната. Кажется, у меня была еще одна в запасе. И, может быть, фазер успел восстановить заряд еще на пару-тройку выстрелов. Потом у меня останется только клинок.

В детстве мальчишками мы играли в джедаев, и это было так здорово — ощущать в ладони игрушечный меч и гордо называть себя защитником света и справедливости. Потом, после Войны Первого Контакта, мы узнали совсем другую справедливость — у нее были оскаленные клыки и вздыбленная шерсть, и слишком много крови за спиной. Больше вчерашние мальчишки не верили никому. Джедаи не пришли сохранить мир, слишком увлеченные своими дипломатическими прениями, чтобы обратить на людей внимание.

Сейчас Великая Сила в наносхемах имплантата лишала нас рассудка, а единственным светом был алый сигнальный отблеск на лезвии клинка.

Но я был уверен, у меня-фантома хватит сил еще как минимум на несколько минут. Может, даже чуть-чуть дольше.

* * *

–…слышите… Джонс? …жите спокойно. Не открывайте глаза.

Конечно же, я немедленно их открыл.

Привычного мира не существовало. Аляповатые отвратительные пятна проявились и сползли с белого потолка, облепили со всех сторон, вцепились в сетчатку и полезли глубже, в мозг. Меня тут же замутило, как после основательной корабельной качки; я торопливо зажмурился, стиснул кулаки, пытаясь избавиться от тошноты. Ощутил легкий укол в предплечье — и только тогда до меня дошло.

Я ощущал! Я понимал, что происходит!

— Не дергайтесь. Сейчас сработают ингибиторы.

Ингибиторы. Наша стандартная панацея после биохимических плясок с имплантатом, когда адреналин и прочие нейромедиаторы приходится гасить искусственно. Значит, «Цербер» все-таки меня вытащил!

Я попытался вспомнить хотя бы что-то, но не очень успешно. После наступления «темноты» в памяти был абсолютный провал — а до нее там были хаски, очень-очень много хасков, и мой заканчивающийся боезапас, и выжатые в ноль батареи щита и маскировки. Наш отряд — то, что от него осталось — вместе с гражданскими отступал ко второй шахте, они никаким образом не могли мне помочь…

Сложить слова в осмысленное предложение неожиданно оказалось очень сложно. Но, к счастью, меня все же поняли.

— Наши корабли на орбите прорвали блокаду, — ответил человек рядом. В его сиплом голосе отчетливо слышалась усталость. — Сбросили десант и транспортники, выжгли там все на хрен в этой колонии. Вам чертовски повезло, Джонс. Вы даже не представляете, насколько. Вы провели в «сознательной коме» более суток.

Я вздрогнул. Попробовал открыть глаза еще раз.

Комната все еще вращалась, но намного умереннее. Пожалуй, к этому даже можно было бы привыкнуть. По крайней мере, стены и потолок уже приобрели свой белый цвет, как и подобало правильному медотсеку.

Док стоял совсем рядом, невысокий и щуплый; белый халат медиков как будто был ему не по размеру. На вид ему было не больше семнадцати-восемнадцати лет — и я не удивился бы, если бы это оказалось правдой. Призрак обладал талантом находить таких вот вундеркиндов во всех уголках галактики, а в последние месяцы за оружие брались все, даже дети.

— Старший специалист по нейропрограммированию, — сказал док, поймав мой взгляд — я пытался разобрать, что написано на его рабочем бейдже. — Можете звать Брайаном. И лежите спокойно.

Лежать спокойно не получалось.

— Сутки, — хрипло сказал я. — Нам объясняли… пять часов… предел. Потом… только усыплять.

Усыпление было нашим местным термином. Не совсем точным, но это звучало немножко лучше, чем «центральный компьютер отдаст команду имплантату, и автопилот зашвырнет ваше бессознательное тело в самую мясорубку, где из вас со стопроцентной гарантией сделают мясную кашу». Впрочем, если разум и так уже мертв, какая разница?

Нам говорили, что после пяти часов откачать было уже невозможно. Мозг привыкал работать на чистых данных входа-выхода и стирал более ненужные, потребляющие драгоценную энергию нейронные связи. Даже после трех-четырех часов порой не получалось. Или получалось, но человек превращался в аутиста — выпускать таких в поле тоже было нельзя.

Мне вдруг стало очень страшно.

— Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, — Брайан дернул уголком рта и бросил короткий взгляд на свой омни-тул. — Биохимические процессы еще не стабилизировались полностью, и если я увеличу дозу ингибиторов еще немного, у вас в голове что-нибудь сгорит. Успокойтесь. Вы — это действительно вы, большинство тестов показали положительные результаты.

— Большинство?!

Брайан вздохнул.

— Мы использовали зеркальные нейроны, чтобы вас вернуть. Не слишком надежный способ, но сутки… сутки, черт! Нейронные связи почти распались, понимаете?

Я осторожно покачал головой — я не понимал. Про зеркальные нейроны я помнил только то, что мне когда-то преподавали в школе. Что-то там про функцию подражания, обучения на примере и эмпатии.

Брайан вздохнул снова.

— Нам надо было как-то снова заставить мозг вспомнить, как использовать осознанную модель себя. Виртуальные симуляции не сработали — было уже слишком поздно. И мы решили попробовать объединить два имплантата. Подключили ваше сознание к сознанию… напарника.

— Напарника, — отрешенно повторил я.

— Шансов почти не было, Джонс. Мы очень рисковали, да, но вы и так были почти мертвы. Совместимость могла оказаться недостаточной, и если бы началось отторжение, мы похоронили бы вас прямо на операционном столе. Но вам снова повезло: настройка прошла как по маслу, и дальше нам оставалось только ждать. Все же человеческий мозг — удивительная машина! Ни одному искину пока не удалось переплюнуть нас в умении адаптироваться.

Я зажмурился, переваривая все, что сейчас узнал. Эта самая хваленая адаптация проходила как-то слишком медленно и тяжело.

— Так, — хрипло сказал я. — То есть мой мозг заново научился делать все, что ему нужно, опираясь на пример… чужого мозга? Вроде как… детеныш учится от мамочки, только с прямым контактом?

— Да, — отозвался Брайан. — Грубовато, но в целом верно.

Мне очень хотелось спросить его еще кое о чем, но я не смог — даже мысленно это прозвучало как прямой билет на лоботомию и в первые ряды смертников. Я был готов к тому, что моим мозгом управляет компьютер, к тому, что мое тело прошито железом вдоль и поперек и представляет из себя смесь зомби и марионетки, но…

Насколько это вообще нормально — ощущать присутствие другого человека?

Теперь, когда голова почти перестала кружиться, я чувствовал свой мир намного отчетливей. Все еще на грани между неким фантомным чутьем и вполне себе точным знанием — но я чувствовал, что этот самый «другой» был здесь, рядом, на расстоянии в неуловимую долю секунды; мне казалось, что стоит мне только сосредоточиться чуть сильнее, позвать чуть отчетливее, и я смогу услышать его голос прямо в своей голове. Увидеть то, что видит он, вспомнить то, что помнит он — и более того.

Дежавю и ясновидение в одном флаконе. Зеркальные нейроны, помноженные на современную биоинженерию, лепили сосуды из человечьей глины заново и творили свои собственные чудеса — наверное, даже сиамские близнецы не могли бы похвастаться подобным.

Шестое чувство в подарок.

Я медленно выдохнул и открыл глаза. Ощущение чужого присутствия было… неожиданно приятным.

— И надолго это?

— Рассинхронизация имплантатов может привести к очередной коме, — уклончиво ответил Брайан, отмечая что-то у себя в планшете. — Лучше не рисковать. По крайней мере, пока не стабилизируются нейронные связи.

Я понял, что он сам толком не знал. Наверное, подобные случаи действительно были редкостью. Впрочем, в контексте заданий «Цербера» устанавливать какие-либо далеко идущие жизненные цели было не лучшей идеей. Теперь, когда счет шел на дни и часы, в расход пускали всех подряд.

Удивительно, как быстро можно привыкнуть к этой мысли.

— Так что, он мне теперь вроде мамочки?

— И мамочки, и папочки, и лучшего друга на свете, — совсем по-мальчишечьи фыркнул Брайан. — Его зовут Эрнесто МакАрлоу, если что. Из группы немезис, позывной «Арес». Отличный спец, почти легенда среди своих. Я слышал, что за ним больше сотни боевых вылетов.

Я неопределенно пожал плечами. Никакого Эрнесто МакАрлоу я не знал — впрочем, в «Цербере» старались не давать лишних поводов для общения вне отряда, опасаясь утечек информации. Но слова Брайана все равно внушали уважение: имплантаты снайперов-немезис были слишком ценны чтобы достаться противнику, и их программировали на самоуничтожение. То есть, если вдруг твой рациональный мозг оценит ситуацию как критическую, имплантат просто-напросто взорвется вместе с головой. Живи долго и процветай, солдат.

Ничего удивительного, что в отрядах немезис была некоторая текучка кадров. Но если этот МакАрлоу действительно прошел через столько вылетов и выжил…

Пожалуй, я хотел бы с ним встретиться.

— Разумеется, — легко согласился Брайан; я только тогда понял, что сказал это вслух. — Еще пару часов отлежитесь и можете возвращаться в строй.

Ладно. Я машинально кивнул и, устроившись на койке поудобнее, уставился в уже определенно белый потолок, привычно начиная считать от ста обратно. Может, все было не так и плохо…

* * *

Эрнесто МакАрлоу выглядел совершенно обычно.

Он был невысоким, худым и жилистым, с заострившимися скулами и короткими светлыми волосами. На его стандартном комбезе полевых разведчиков не было ни знаков отличий, ни рисовок «на удачу», лишь рыже-черная маркировка и скупой номер отряда. Взгляд его был холодно спокойным и внимательным — взгляд человека, уже смирившегося с условиями войны.

— Алан Джонс, сэр, — сказал я. — Фантом КР-117, позывной «Эхо».

У нас не было принято вставать по стойке «смирно» и по-военному отдавать честь — в мясорубке не до формальностей. К тому же, в «Цербер» попадали люди изо всех прослоек общества, и многие никогда не служили в регулярной армии и не знали протокола. Но сейчас почему-то это казалось уместным.

Или мне просто почему-то хотелось произвести хорошее впечатление?

МакАрлоу окинул меня внимательным взглядом, едва заметно щурясь на левый глаз, потом шагнул вперед и протянул руку.

— «Арес», немезис Х-23, старший двойки. Рад, что вы уже на ногах, Джонс, у нас чертовски много работы. Вам дали доступ к файлам?

Я покачал головой. Уточнил:

— Меня перевели из «КР», сэр?

— Арес, — он поднял руку, вызывая панель своего омни-тула, бегло скользнул взглядом по строкам и вбил несколько коротких команд. Спустя мгновение мой собственный имплантат легко кольнул висок, сообщая о загруженных данных и смене уровня допуска. — Да, теперь вы будете отчитываться напрямую мне. Если я погибну — доктору Саайо или Призраку лично. Хотя, учитывая нашу связь, думаю, что второе вам не понадобится.

— Жили коротко и умерли в один день?

Его скупой смешок искристо кольнул нейроны изнутри, погладил эхом-выплеском серотонина. Мне пришлось приложить основательное усилие, чтобы не вздрогнуть от неожиданности — тот факт, что я теперь мог в прямом эфире ощущать чужие эмоции, не слишком добавлял уверенности.

— Это обратная связь, Джонс, — суховато хмыкнул Арес. — Успокойтесь. Вы привыкнете, человек ко всему привыкает. И потом, у нас с вами будет немало преимуществ. Наверное.

— Док не…

Я не успел задать вопрос, осекся, стиснув виски и едва удержавшись от вскрика. Имплантат ожег изнутри, словно в мозг влили расплавленное железо, — и мир вдруг сдвинулся, преображаясь и меняя ракурс. Как будто в проекторе сменили слайд — и я смотрел со стороны на нелепо застывшего себя, на длинные тени от переборок под нашими ногами, на настенные дисплеи за моей собственной спиной.

А потом прямо в мозг вставили еще один слайд, и все тени обрели перспективу, на видимые образы наложились пунктиры и линии, тонкие, острые и четкие. Разметка местности, дистанция до цели, погрешность и красное перекрестье прицела — беспристрастная и холодная метка смерти.

— Так видит немезис, — негромко сказал Арес.

Я скорчился на полу, сжимая голову и втягивая воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Виски болезненно жгло — я все еще был собой, осознавал себя, но неожиданная смена восприятия ударила по искалеченному разуму, как строительная кувалда. То ли не справлялся имплантат, то ли я сам.

Сквозь боль пробилась едва различимая чужая нота; в другое время я мог бы принять это за извинение.

— Для вас слишком рано, я знаю, Джонс, но нет времени. Вы должны привыкнуть и научиться переключаться между нашими проекциями. Разум адаптируется, как только поймет, что от него требуется.

— Да, — сипло согласился я, все еще не рискуя подниматься на ноги. — Но я отдал бы… полжизни… за анальгетик.

Арес тихо хмыкнул, без лишних церемоний усаживаясь рядом на полу и расслабленно прислоняясь спиной к стене. Анальгетики были горькой шуткой для всех тех, кто носил в голове имплантаты — заглушки нервной системы равно глушили сигналы нашего электронного альтер-эго, и мы становились ничем не лучше всего прочего мяса, брошенного на убой.

— Поищите предложение получше, чем полжизни; у нас ее осталось не так много. Еще раз.

Боль ударила вновь, тонкая и острая, как осколок стекла. Смаргивая выступившие слезы, я всматривался в дробящиеся, двоящиеся, звенящие от напряжения линии, заставлял себя смотреть, как мир рябит и стекается в фокус. Как обращается одним-единственным смыслом и одним-единственным намерением: уничтожить.

— Еще раз, — сипло сказал Арес.

— Еще раз.

Еще раз. Еще. Еще.

На седьмой (восьмой?) раз мне удалось переключить слайды обратно.

Арес рядом дышал коротко и часто, щурился, на его висках выступили мелкие капли пота. Смена восприятия била и по нему; не менее болезненно, осознал я вдруг, только для него эта боль уже стала слишком обыденной. Снайперы-немезис жгут ресурс на полную, выживание для них становится роскошью. И, может, после сотни успешных вылетов сто первый новый напарник уже становится привычкой?

— У нас нет напарников, — хрипло сказал Арес. — Все, достаточно.

— Теперь и мысли… можно читать?

— Образы, — он беззвучно выдохнул, оттолкнулся от стены и пружинисто поднялся на ноги. — Но догадаться, о чем вы думаете, несложно. Джонс, запомните две вещи. Мы здесь расходный материал. Вы, я, даже Призрак. Сейчас наша очередь быть подопытными кроликами, и, возможно, это улучшит эффективность отрядов, возможно, на шаг приблизит победу. Или нет. Но пусть ученые делают свою работу, мы будем делать свою.

Я коротко кивнул. Арес протянул мне руку, помогая подняться, — ладонь его была мозолистой от приклада, сухой и жесткой.

— И второе: сейчас мне действительно нужен напарник.

* * *

Неожиданный удар пришелся на плечо; я не успел сбросить по касательной и почти сразу же ощутил, как предательски заныла и онемела левая рука. Крутанулся, отвлекая и торопливо отступая на безопасную позицию, — но лезвия уже мелькнули у самой груди, вытянулись тонкими серебряными всполохами и, столкнувшись, взвизгнули коротко и остро.

— Солах, — устало выдохнул я.

Кай Лен насмешливо приподнял бровь. Отвел клинок, шагнул назад, расслабленный и спокойный, словно и не было последнего часа. Дождался, пока я в очередной раз займу позицию, и без какого-либо предупреждения атаковал вновь.

Сталь вспорола рукав, я едва успел уклониться. Встретил чужой выпад — и опять не очень удачно, отдача прошлась по руке дрожью. Тренировочные катаны, пусть и облегченные, все же тяжелее мономолекулярников; непривычный баланс, другой центр тяжести. Я тратил силы быстрее, чем ожидал, — заученные связки на поверку оказывались намного более требовательными.

Лен поймал мой взгляд, ехидно оскалился и навязал нам какую-то совершенно безумную игру без правил, без особых проблем чередуя тяжелые прямые удары с мудреными акробатическими приемами. Последние несколько минут, мне казалось, я отбивался наугад, потому что это было то же самое, что состязаться в скорости с собственной тенью или солнечным лучом.

— Солах!..

— Ну, неплохо, — снизошел Лен. Потом сощурился и безжалостно добавил: — Но все еще недостаточно хорошо, Джонс. В чем дело? Ты в одиночку продержался сорок восемь минут против хасков.

— На имплантате, — хрипло уточнил я. Дыхание сбивалось.

Лен фыркнул, дернул плечом. Подобные тренировочные бои всегда проводились со «спящей» электроникой, привязанной только к аварийным ситуациям, — чтобы успеть остановить клинок до того, как он вспорет чужую шею. Больше никаких поблажек. Нас натаскивали так, чтобы даже в обычном человеческом режиме мы могли бы выжить хоть несколько минут. У мозга свои лимиты, и на передовой приходится постоянно щелкать переключателем.

Впрочем, мне порой казалось, что к Лену это не относилось. Он мог быть тем еще самодовольным ублюдком, но в контактном бою ему действительно не было равных. Или, по крайней мере, я таких не знал.

— В другой раз может не повезти, — бросил Лен. Аккуратным и выверенным движением вложил лезвие в ножны — почти театральный жест, если не знать, сколько за ним вполне себе реальных боев.

Я вздохнул.

— Может. Но вот без имплантата мне точно не повезет. Если честно, я толком не понимаю, почему наши все еще возятся с «мясом». Человечность — это, конечно, звучит красиво и здорово вписывается во всякие декларации прав и свобод… но когда идет война, становится не до деклараций. Ты же сам знаешь, «зомби»-штурмовики намного более эффективны, чем люди. Они не чувствуют боли, не чувствуют страха, имплантат выжимает из тела полный максимум. Они, в конце концов, никогда не сомневаются, выполняя приказ. Любая турель стреляет быстрее, чем снайпер-немезис.

— Ты придурок, Джонс, — сухо буркнул Лен. — Призраку срать на человечность, но полностью полагаться на электронику в войне против самого совершенного искусственного интеллекта — крайне тупое решение, не находишь? Наши же «зомби» и турели расстреляют нас в упор раньше, чем мы успеем моргнуть.

— Но, — осторожно сказал я, — есть же геты.

— Сложность систем несопоставима. Геты не существуют вне их Консенсуса: мириады процессов постоянно обмениваются данными, высчитывают оптимальное решение, обновляются, считают вновь и так далее, и так далее. Постоянно, Джонс. Каждую наносекунду. Сбить с толку подобную единую саморегулирующуюся сеть намного труднее, чем переписать нейронные команды паре тысяч болванчиков. К сожалению или к счастью, все люди мыслят чересчур шаблонно.

Я промолчал.

Ученые «Цербера», наверное, уже прокляли все на свете, вынужденные постоянно искать этот мистический эквилибриум. Ни один человек — что бы на этот счет ни утверждала комиссия по этике — не сравнится в производительности и эффективности с сильным искином. Но и обратная сторона оказалась не намного лучше: чем больше железа, тем выше шанс того, что Жнецы заберутся тебе в голову и необратимо подправят извилины. Эволюция поставила нам файерволы в виде ГЭБа, но крупно облажалась с антивирусом.

Конечно, мы все знали, что индоктринация не пустое слово и для полностью чистых от любой синтетики. Нейроны общаются с помощью электроимпульсов, и сильное электромагнитное поле вполне способно подделать или исказить сигналы. Но с мясом всегда сложнее. Биология — весьма своенравная дама, и область воздействия сразу сужается до пары десятков метров в радиусе источника. Да и сам источник можно блокировать, снизить мощность, создать помехи.

Поэтому мы вынуждены все время болтаться между тем и этим.

— Как-то со всех сторон дерьмово, — констатировал я.

Лен фыркнул, пожал плечами.

— Худшее еще впереди, Джонс. Раньше нас не считали серьезной угрозой, но сейчас Жнецы начинают нервничать.

— Оу.

— Да, именно. Несколько недель назад мы потеряли «Пенелопу», наш первичный исследовательский центр. Целая армада этих тварей примчалась, у наших не было шансов. Хорошо, что почти все данные успели скинуть на зеркало перед тем, как рванули заряды. А три дня назад получили тревожный сигнал от «Амальгамы», местные дроны заметили хвост… если их накроют, у нас останется только одна лаборатория.

Я промолчал — про «Пенелопу» за все свое время в «Цербере» я слышал только пару раз и то мельком. Какая-то научная станция; ни деталей, ни точного месторасположения. Руководство боялось утечки: слишком многие были бы не прочь прибрать к рукам такие исследования. Ходили слухи, что раньше часть данных тайно перетекала от Призрака к лидерам Альянса — по негласному договору. Доктрины демократии, прав и свобод плохо вязались с неэтичными экспериментами, но что было делать, если именно эти эксперименты были наиболее плодотворными. Принцип меньшего зла.

Про «Амальгаму» я не знал, как не знал и про последнюю лабораторию. Лен не стал вдаваться в детали, и это значило, что прочее было вне моей компетенции. Меня это устраивало — меньше вероятности закончить свои дни на лабораторном столе.

— Я знаю, какие ходят слухи, Джонс, — негромко, но неожиданно жестко добавил Лен. — Что, возможно, наше руководство… не совсем в своем уме. Но если бы эти исследования не представляли для Жнецов угрозы, они не стали бы разыскивать и бомбить наши лаборатории. А если бы сам Призрак находился под их влиянием, в нападениях тем более не было бы смысла.

Помедлив, я кивнул:

— Выходит, мы близки к решению.

— Да. Но нам придется выиграть ученым еще немного времени.

* * *

Холод от камней пробивался даже сквозь защитный комбез.

Мы с Аресом лежали у самого края плато, вжавшись брюхом в мерзлую землю, и прикидывали диспозицию. В полукилометре за спиной торопливо развертывал оборудование штурмовой отряд, выпускал эскадрильи дронов и подгружал дополнительные инструкции тяжеловесным «мехам». Я порой слышал их на общей частоте, сержант Розали вместе с техниками в унисон поливали отборной руганью отчаянно сбоящие на холоде батареи. Кто-то в штабе при планировании, видимо, не обратил особого внимания на характеристики местности. Или, что более вероятно, проблема снабжения в итоге добралась и до нас.

Впереди, укрывшись в лощине, притаился один из турианских резервных хабов: приземистая вереница серых зданий, массивные турели и неплохая система ПВО. На орбите их отслеживал спутник, но тем обещали заняться перехватчики. Нашей задачей были хранящиеся где-то внутри дата-центра коды шифрования.

— Инженер просит дать ему еще пять минут, — не глядя на меня, сообщил Арес. — Что-то не ладится с глушилкой.

Я пожал плечами. Сощурился, уже почти привычно меняя фокус: мир сдвинулся на три шага в сторону, обрел глубину и резкость. Глазные имплантаты снайперов творили настоящие чудеса, согласовывая все эти бесконечные данные с человеческим мозгом. Даже в парном коннекте я видел и понимал только часть — мое железо не было предназначено для подобных филигранных вывертов.

С позиции Ареса хорошо просматривались четыре здания из трех; я заметил, как в одном из окон мелькнул темный силуэт, и тут же сетка виртуального визора дрогнула и перестроилась, наложила разметку прицела. Мои пальцы дрогнули, неосознанно нажимая на воображаемый курок; пришлось торопливо зажмуриться и потрясти головой. Мелкая моторика подчинялась рефлексам проще, чем сознанию, и это могло привести к нехорошим последствиям.

Например, мне совсем не улыбалось вот так вот запросто выронить меч прямо во время боя.

— Контроль, — строго сказал Арес. Бросил на меня быстрый взгляд, но я уже вернулся в свой обычный режим и только виновато пожал плечами.

Это была наша первая совместная операция после пары недель тренировок на симуляторах, финальная проверка перед намечающимся чем-то очень крупным и очень секретным. Настолько секретным, что даже Лен, получавший задания напрямую от Призрака, только качал головой — видимо, он не знал тоже.

— Там был человек? — на всякий случай спросил я.

Имплантат отключит и это, когда начнется экшен, но психология неумолима: стрелять в «своих» все-таки сложнее.

Арес отрицательно покачал головой. Подтянул к себе винтовку, слегка отодвинулся, аккуратно пристраивая ее на камнях — темный ствол высунулся наружу, хищно повел дулом, словно принюхиваясь. Одна из последних модификаций «Вдовы»; говорили, у нее чуть-чуть слабее отдача и намного быстрее перезарядка. Я уже видел, как работают снайперы-немезис: из неподвижной статуи на несколько секунд превращаясь в смазанную от скорости тень. Но неумолимая физика диктует свои пределы — и даже этого бывает недостаточно. Приходится выкручиваться.

Наушник лаконично сообщил, что инженерам нужно еще несколько минут. Арес никак не отреагировал, пристально высматривая что-то внизу. Потом нахмурился, и через мгновение мой мозг вспышкой осознания поймал пересланный образ: небольшую опечатанную будку и двух хорошо вооруженных охранников рядом. Но позиция слишком неудобная, двоих разом не снимет даже немезис.

Ощущение было как при дежавю; я тряхнул головой, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на здесь и сейчас.

— Возможно, КП аварийного сигнала, — негромко сказал Арес. — Или приказа о подрыве базы. В любом случае, лучше будет убрать их оттуда.

— Ладно, — легко согласился я. В очередной раз проверил заряд ЭМ-батарей, прислушался к помехам: расчет на готовность все не давали и делать было откровенно нечего.

Становилось холодно и скучно. Это снайперы могут сидеть как статуи будды, день за днем карауля цель, а у нас, ниндзяменов, говорят, всегда шило в заднице.

— Что ты спросил, когда записывался в «Цербер», Джонс?

Я повернул голову, в упор встречая чужой взгляд, но Арес лишь чуть приподнял бровь — связь отсигналила спокойной уверенностью. Ощущалось это странно: в «Цербере» не было принято спрашивать о таком, считалось слишком личным. То есть, да, конечно, каждый знал, что имел право задать своему координатору один-единственный вопрос перед тем, как принять рыже-черные нашивки, — и на этот вопрос, если, конечно, он не касался засекреченной информации, старались ответить честно. Но все-таки «Цербер» не был обычной организацией, и в личные мотивы без надобности не лезли.

Но раз уж мы теперь напарники, зеркальные нейроны, мамка-папка-брат родной, упражнения по доверию, все такое…

— Просто было любопытно, — сказал я, — планирует ли «Цербер» когда-нибудь выйти из подполья или на амнистию можно не рассчитывать?

Арес только негромко хмыкнул. Да, сейчас я и сам понимал: это был не самый умный вопрос. Фишер, вроде, когда-то пытался подсчитать, сколько лет за решеткой нам было бы обеспечено с учетом всех нарушенных «Цербером» земных и галактических законов, но сбился где-то на пятой сотне. И это было еще до того, как Призрак решил поиграть в вооруженные салки с Альянсом.

— А ты? — осторожно спросил я. — Что-нибудь про светлое будущее сверхчеловека, хаос и танцующие звезды?

— Запрещает ли «Цербер» вступать в половые связи с азари.

Я подавился на вдохе и чуть не выронил запасную батарею. Поднял голову, уже ожидая, как висок изнутри противно защекочут мелкие горячие иголки — так имплантат переводил ложь. Но связь молчала, и выражение лица Ареса оставалось абсолютно непроницаемым.

— И?.. — тупо спросил я.

— Не запрещает.

Я беззвучно хрюкнул и торопливо посмотрел в сторону, старательно фокусируя взгляд на одинаково серых гладких камнях — искренне понадеявшись, что меня сейчас не выбросит пинком в чужие воспоминания. Не то чтобы я был против… но лучше как-нибудь потом. В чуть более безопасном и чуть более сухом месте, и желательно без экипировки весом в пару десятков кило.

Но почему именно азари?!

— Ты что, не пробовал? — судя по голосу, Арес действительно удивился. — Азари — мастера по нейроэмпатическому контакту, а центр удовольствия все-таки в голове, Джонс. Кстати, с имплантатом эти их «объятия вечности» можно вообще в бесконечный цикл загнать, перекидывать откат от партнера к партнеру. Если доживешь до увольнительной, крайне рекомендую оценить.

— Нда, пожалуй…

Договорить я не успел; наушник очнулся, коротко рявкнул готовность авангарду и запустил стандартный двухминутный отсчет. Арес переключился на боевой режим, едва прозвучал первый сигнал, и уже был полностью сосредоточен на своей первой цели, сухой, расслабленный и бесстрастно-холодный. За спиной нарастал монотонный глухой гул: «мехи» прогревали двигатели и подбирались ближе к невидимой черте, за которой их засекли бы системы слежения базы.

Я беззвучно вздохнул и, решив между делом поинтересоваться гостиничными ценами на Иллиуме, бросил команду запуска имплантату.

Спуск получился стремительным, первыми полетели беспилотники, целые тучи мелких дронов. Боезапас у них был ограничен, но и такая мошкара способна посадить щиты, если бросится всем скопом. Следом побежали мы, десант в сопровождении нескольких «Атласов» — я успел бегло увидеть одного, «мех» тяжело шагал рядом, не забывая поливать плазмой турианский аванпост. Вряд ли его орудия пробивали заграждения, но хотя бы не позволяли местным высунуться и раскатать нас встречным огнем еще на подходе.

В фокусе зрения отпечатался слепок с позиции Ареса; я-фантом мгновенно свернул в сторону и метнулся к той самой будке. Маскировка работала отлично — не знаю, почему, но турианцы не очень уважали тактику «ударь и беги», и никаких генераторов помех у них обычно не наблюдалось. Меня устраивало — проворачивать такие фокусы с саларианцами или азари было намного сложнее.

В наушнике крики чередовались с бесконечными очередями. Командиры отрядов хрипло орали команды — кажется, мы прорвали периметр и теперь методично продвигались к основному дата-центру. Обычная ленивая мысль «какого черта мы там забыли» мелькнула и пропала — я вдруг увидел перед собой турианца.

Одного из тех охранников, наверное; я-фантом уже успел добраться до цели. Рядом коротко вжикнуло: со своей стороны мне загораживал обзор косяк двери, но я видел глазами Ареса, как второй турианец с пробитым черепом грузно свалился на землю, и разметка прицела тут же заметалась, выслеживая следующую жертву.

Турианец передо мной оскалился, рыкнул что-то, и тут меня накрыло.

Посттравматический синдром, говорили врачи в прошлом веке. Сейчас это лечится обычным нейропрограммированием, сделать это намного проще, чем заставить мозг плясать под дудочку автопилота. Но, как и всегда, в «Цербере», лечили только то, что не могло принести пользу.

Я знал, имплантат мог заблокировать эту реакцию еще на подходе. Разбить ассоциативный ряд, перенаправить фокус внимания. Но для боя нужен адреналин, а сейчас его оказалось более чем достаточно.

Ярость ударила в голову — животный страх и холодная, слепящая ярость, память о войне, которая прячется на самом дне сознания и появляется только в такие вот моменты, когда ты теряешь над собой контроль. Бывший мальчишка, не понимавший, почему привычный мир вдруг превратился в ад, ненавидел его, стоящего передо мной, ненавидел за все ужасы Первого Контакта, ненавидел за каждую бомбу, упавшую на Шаньси, за каждую такую же тварь, стрелявшую в людей.

Пусть депутаты говорят о мире. Пусть политики пишут договоры о взаимовыгодном сотрудничестве — с самого детства я помнил другое.

Еще я хорошо помнил, как их убивали.

Имплантат бесстрастно вытащил эту память из подкорки мозга, выстроил четкую модель действий, приправленную яростью, страхом и инстинктивным желанием уничтожить. Я-фантом метнулся вперед, силуэт смазался в движении — клинок скользнул по уязвимым местам брони, вошел в плоть, там, где плечевой сустав. Провернулся, разворотив в кашу мясо и мышцы; я-фантом отскочил — и сразу же ударил снова, целя в шею.

Я помнил, наши солдаты говорили: у этих тварей крепкий панцирь, их приходится выковыривать оттуда, как вареных крабов.

Меч вошел глубоко под кость, подцепил шейные позвонки, дернул. Мгновением позже я сбросил автопилот, торопливо отступил на шаг, пытаясь проморгаться, выровнять дыхание и хоть как-то вернуть себе контроль над эмоциями. Турианец лежал рядом, однозначно и несомненно мертвый.

— Эффективно, но опасно, — прозвучал на личной частоте ровный голос Ареса. — Лучше таким не злоупотреблять, ингибитор потом может не справиться.

Я тяжело выдохнул, поудобнее перехватил меч. Хотел было ответить, что все это происходит вне зависимости от моих желаний, но потом решил, что Арес, Арес-немезис, и сам все отлично понимает. Просто имплантат использовал все, что мог использовать, даже если для этого требовалось переворошить события тридцатилетней давности.

Люди научились прятать своих демонов, но они живы, эти демоны, скалятся из-за тонкой черты самосознания и логического мышления — только дай им волю, и мы разорвем друг друга в клочья.

— Фантом-Эхо, у нас тут на одной из вышек парень с ракетницей, — сообщил наушник сиплым голосом сержанта. — Ты далеко?

— Сейчас буду недалеко, — отозвался я. — Арес?

— Принято, пригляжу за вами отсюда.

Я поймал на визор ориентировку местности, красную кляксу, видимо, обозначавшую местного снайпера, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, пригнулся и побежал. Время имплантата следовало поберечь; хотя на самом деле мне вовсе не улыбалось еще раз превратиться в слетевшего с катушек садиста. Эффективность эффективностью, но так недолго и крышей двинуться.

Через час и двадцать минут поступил приказ о возвращении на базу.

* * *

Призрак — его голограмма — был похож на успешного бизнесмена намного больше, чем на военного или ученого.

Наверное, это были просто мои подсознательные ожидания. Выходя на передовую, не хочется думать, что на самом деле ты получаешь приказы от набивающих пузо и кошель олигархов или ученых, которых интересует лишь очередной штамм. Нет, ты так или иначе пытаешься верить в то, что все они, эти таинственные люди в штабе командования, всемогущие координаторы твоих операций, — тоже ведомы какой-то большой и важной идеей. Например, миссией превосходства человечества или хотя бы спасением космических собак.

Да, спасение собак было бы менее противоречивым.

— Итак, мы подошли к точке невозврата, — сказал Призрак. — В этот раз мы не можем позволить себе ни одной ошибки.

Голос у него был ровный и спокойно уверенный; голос человека, который привык брать на себя ответственность там, где в страхе и отвращении отворачивались другие. Голос — и взгляд; пусть голограмма и не могла передать всего. Но каждый, кто был на войне, кто чувствовал смерть рядом и убивал сам, знал эту почти незаметную тень в глазах — тень, что в момент опасности обращается сталью.

Я подумал: он такой же, как мы.

Может, именно за этим, за этой сталью пошли и неколебимо-спокойный Арес, и самодовольный ублюдок Лен, и тысячи других, которым не нашлось места среди мирных соглашений. «Цербер», трехголовый адский пес человечества, выросший на крови и бессильной ненависти Первого Контакта, поднял голову и оскалил клыки, готовый броситься и разорвать.

— Нам придется атаковать Цитадель, — так же ровно сказал Призрак.

Повисла тишина.

Создавалось впечатление, что все присутствующие в зале совещаний — Арес, Кай Лен и еще несколько неизвестных мне силовиков — разом лишились дара речи.

Я осторожно покосился на Лена, небрежно прислонившегося к стене справа; тот поймал мой взгляд и едва заметно поморщился. Значит, уже слышал этот план — от Призрака или от кого-то еще из ставки — и в итоге с ним согласился. На то, несомненно, были причины, но…

Но на мой взгляд, это все еще выглядело как чистой воды самоубийство.

— Джонс.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — я постарался как можно более дипломатично подобрать слова, — но каким образом атака на Цитадель… эээ… поможет нам в разрешении конфликта со Жнецами?

— Это ты еще самого веселого не слышал, — едко буркнул Лен.

— Тихо, — ровно сказал Призрак. — Дело касается «Горна». Предположу, что все уже слышали об этой инициативе Альянса: потенциальное оружие некой древней цивилизации, которое поможет уничтожить Жнецов. В настоящее время на постройку «Горна» брошены практически все союзные силы.

Но в новостях рассказывают не все, сказал Призрак. Это разумная стратегия, конечно: уровень паники среди гражданского населения и так уже отчаянно высок, а лидерам требуется удерживать хотя бы видимость контроля. Пропаганда была и будет неотъемлемой частью любой войны. Поэтому репортеры игнорируют опасные вопросы. Поэтому никто не позволит даже тени сомнений просочиться в прессу.

В прямом эфире не расскажут о том, что «Горн» — это разработка самих Жнецов.

Или о том, что ученые до сих пор не имеют ни малейшего представления, что случится, когда они нажмут на кнопку запуска.

Никто не спрашивает у представителей Альянса, почему Жнецы, добравшиеся до Солнечной Системы, все еще стреляют из своих лазерных пушек по земным мухам и муравьям, не обращая на «Горн» практически никакого внимания. Ведь учитывая колоссальные усилия и ресурсы, направленные на его постройку, этот проект давно перестал быть секретным.

— И почему же, — сказал Призрак, глядя на меня, — искусственный интеллект с потенциально бесконечной вычислительной мощностью из всех доступных вариантов выбирает такой примитивный путь уничтожения? Почему Жнецы просто не перехватят контроль над всеми нашими коммуникациями и информационными системами?

Я решил, что это был не риторический вопрос.

— Масштаб? — осторожно предположил я. — Или же у нас слишком комплексная система связи. Разные протоколы шифрования, разные технологии… одно упоминание интеграции саларианских IP до сих пор вызывает нервную дрожь у наших разработчиков. Тем более, что в квантовой среде каждая попытка взлома только увеличивает «шум». Пока Жнецы будут разбираться с одной системой, другие уже изменят алгоритмы. Возможно, это еще и сработало бы, будь у них что-то вроде единого передатчика и огроменного усилителя, чтобы разом накрыть всю галактику, но…

Здесь я осекся.

Призрак неторопливо прикурил сигарету, с едва различимой усмешкой приподнял бровь. Голограмма плохо справлялась с контрастами; светодиодная сетка в его зрачках, светлое на светлом, выглядела полной фантасмагорией — яркость постоянно прыгала, превращая его то в слепца с бельмами на глазах, то в Циклопа из старых детских комиксов.

— Дальше, пожалуйста, Джонс, — мягко попросил Призрак.

— «Горн», — сказал вместо меня Арес. — Это передатчик, верно? Это объяснило бы, почему его не могли построить заранее и просто подключать в нужный момент, как Цитадель. Расы каждого цикла должны интегрировать в его искины свои системы коммуникации и коды доступа.

— Цитадель, — отрешенно повторил я.

Вспомнил прямую трансляцию двухгодичной давности и срывающийся голос диктора; сбоящие кадры и бесконечные помехи — мобильные глушилки гетов работали намного лучше азарийской техники. Вспомнил, как сами собой закрывались огромные лепестки, преградив путь союзному флоту, как разом замолчали системы связи, оставив в беспомощной тишине миллионы запертых на станции людей. Цитадель оказалась ловушкой; старой хитрой ловушкой, в которую раз за разом, цикл за циклом, попадались все расы.

Иногда мне казалось, что здесь тоже замешана индоктринация или просто какое-то массовое помешательство — потому что после случившегося оставить хоть одну живую тварь на Цитадели казалось безумием. Но остались не только пауки-хранители; остались почти все жители, и остался Совет. Как будто ничего не произошло. Как будто и не было никакого вторжения.

Но если Цитадель оказалась ретранслятором, почему бы ей не превратиться еще и в усилитель? Нулевой элемент обладает колоссальной мощностью; направленный импульс дотянется до следующего ретранслятора, и дальше, и дальше…

— Какова вероятность, что мы не правы? — спросил я. — Что, если «Горн» это… ну, что-нибудь другое? К тому же, где Цитадель, и где сейчас «Горн»… это же разные звездные системы, не тумбочку подвинуть. И пока что все, что у нас есть, это домыслы.

— Да, — спокойно сказал Призрак. — Так же, как и у Альянса. Никто не знает, что из себя представляет «Горн» на самом деле. Но пятьдесят на пятьдесят — дерьмовый шанс, Джонс, я не стану рисковать. Ставки уже слишком велики, и лучше будет перестраховаться.

Поэтому он хочет саботировать Цитадель, а не «Горн», мелькнула мысль. Если мы ошибаемся, это загадочное оружие древних цивилизаций сработает как полагается безо всяких усилителей. Если же мы правы…

Все это звучало до отвращения безумно, но в последние несколько месяцев вокруг произошло уже слишком много безумного. Я как-то пропустил момент, когда это перестало выходить за рамки. Возможно, так действовали имплантаты — в режиме машины не получается удивляться.

Возможно, это было влияние непробиваемой аресовой невозмутимости.

— К тому же, — глядя куда-то в пустоту, добавил Призрак, — вполне возможно, что эти же самые системы Цитадели потребуются и нам.

— Но настолько масштабная атака бессмысленна, — возразил Арес. — Почему бы просто не использовать небольшой отряд? Наши люди в СБЦ смогут обеспечить прикрытие и отход. В конце концов, Цитадель — это не какая-нибудь третьесортная станция… там хорошие системы наблюдения и защиты, и мы не сможем удерживать ее под контролем больше нескольких часов.

Очень дипломатичная замена словам «мы все там сдохнем».

Призрак прикурил сигарету.

— Открытого доступа к информационным кабелям и панелям управления на Цитадели попросту нет, — сухо сказал он. — Потребуется взрывать переборки между ярусами; заряды уже заложены, но настолько мощный взрыв скрыть не получится. Поэтому нужна диверсия… достаточно крупная диверсия, чтобы на ее фоне один случайный взрыв не привлек внимания. Этим займется один мобильный отряд, остальные силы оттянут на себя внимание СБЦ и прессы. В идеале все разберутся со своими задачами до того, как подоспеет кавалерия — не хотелось бы разворачивать там полномасштабное сражение.

— Но в чем тогда будет смысл этого нападения?

— О, это самое веселое, — ехидно фыркнул Лен. — Мы представим это как попытку ликвидировать членов Совета.

Я все равно ничего не понимал.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — признался я. Развел руками. — Это же ерунда какая-то. Никто в здравом уме в это не поверит. Чтобы ликвидировать трех человек, не требуется совершать вооруженный захват всей станции. Достаточно нанять одного снайпера. Или одного террориста. Тем более, что после подобной акции все остальные расы будут вынуждены объявить человечеству войну, а это выглядит как полное безумие. История хорошо показала, чем заканчиваются войны на два фронта.

Призрак пожал плечами.

— Пресса будет только счастлива иметь возможность свалить на кого-то вину, а СБЦ и СПЕКТРам придется некоторое время зализывать раны, а не искать причины. К тому же, официально открестившись от «Цербера», Альянс выставит себя в хорошем свете… и это слишком заманчивая наживка, особенно теперь, когда Земле требуется военная и гуманитарная помощь. В общем, не беспокойся, Джонс. Большинство людей сейчас поверит во что угодно, а кто не поверит — тот найдет причины промолчать.

* * *

Корабли вывалились из ретранслятора плотной стаей серебристо-черных хищных рыб; ни маркировок, ни идентификационных номеров. Скрываться дальше не было смысла — в пространстве Цитадели всевозможных беспилотников и спутников было больше, чем муравьев в муравейнике. Призраку каким-то образом удалось привлечь на нашу сторону Удину, который обещал позаботиться о том, чтобы нас не сбили еще на подлете, но благосклонность фортуны и бюрократов — дело одинаково ненадежное. Лучше было им не злоупотреблять.

Мы неслись к Цитадели так быстро, как только позволяли законы физики. Пилоты выжимали из двигателей все возможное и невозможное, наплевав на половину правил безопасности. Прислонившись ухом к холодной перегородке, можно было услышать, как гулко и надсадно ухали турбины.

В челноке, не считая пилота, нас было только семеро — я, Арес, Лен, двое инженеров, медик и второй ниндзямен-фантом, невысокая молчаливая Суико. Лен должен был проследить за нашей высадкой и вернуться к основному отряду и охоте на членов Совета. Предполагалось, что мы установим наши саботажные системы до того, как на Цитадель примчится вся армия.

— Переодевайтесь, — велел Лен. Коротко кивнул на настенные камеры хранения, с экипировкой. — Для вас приготовили форму СБЦ, это должно сэкономить хоть сколько-то времени и патронов. Главное, не вляпайтесь в наших; они деталей не знают и будут стрелять на поражение. Но если уж так получится — ваша задача важнее.

Это означало: мы могли — и должны были бы — убить своих.

Я застегнул пояс, проверил запас панацелина и гранат. Форма СБЦ сидела хорошо, но ощущалась как-то неестественно: инъектор со стимами располагался выше на плече, чем раньше, ремни казались чуть жестче, и защитный жилет — чуть тяжелее привычного. Но выйти в поле без защиты мог только конченый самоубийца: среди всех ниндзяменов один Лен на имплантате, возможно, еще сумел бы уклониться от выстрелов в упор; для всех остальных итог был известен. В дуэли «пистолет против меча на неконтактной дистанции» всегда побеждает пистолет.

Еще у формы СБЦ была явная нехватка карманов.

— Может, я лучше буду уборщиком? — спросил я, пытаясь придумать, как бы прицепить на себя еще одну батарею маскировочного поля. — Всегда хотел быть героическим уборщиком, который спасает галактику.

Взгляд Лена был предельно выразительным.

— В следующий раз достану тебе красные трусы, Джонс.

Я признательно кивнул и решил не говорить о том, что скорее всего — если только док не умеет творить иисусовы чудеса — до следующего раза не доживет ни один из нас. Не было смысла повторять очевидные вещи.

«Есть визуальный контакт, — объявил в интерком пилот. — Готовность: семнадцать минут до высадки».

Челнок тряхнуло, мы вслед за шаттлами пронеслись в воздушные шлюзы, соскользнули вдоль башни и провалились прямо к самому Кольцу. Гравитация там была ощутимо слабее, чем у лепестков, и, наверное, лишь поэтому нас не размазало тонким слоем по окнам и витринам. Несколько раз мотнуло из стороны в сторону, но пилот справился с аэродинамикой, закрутил какой-то совершенно безумный вираж и, вырвавшись из крена у самой поверхности, сбросил скорость. Посадка была жесткой: дюзы выплеснулись синеватым огнем на переулок, лязгнули шасси, злобно царапнув раскалившиеся плиты.

— Удачи, — суховато бросил Лен.

Бронированные створки шлюза подались в стороны. Мы вшестером высыпались из челнока, горячий воздух толкнул в грудь, хлестнул наотмашь по лицу. Пилот не стал терять время даже на то, чтобы задраить шлюз; челнок почти сразу же сдал назад и взмыл обратно вверх, в рассеченное плазмой и дымом небо.

На открытых местных частотах заходилась надрывным воем аварийная сирена: Цитадель превратилась в горящий ад.

Я не был в курсе того, что именно и как провернул Удина, но наши корабли беспрепятственно прошли турельный кордон и рухнули огнем и сталью на доки и Президиум. Дредноут азари, патрулирующий пространство около станции, оказался отрезан от основных сил и связи — не то опять постарались местные диверсанты, не то Призрак позаимствовал пару неплохих заглушек у гетов. СБЦ огрызались, как могли, шаг за шагом отступая к опустевшим торговым районам, но, не готовые к подобному масштабному вторжению, они были обречены — тяжеловесные «мехи» и десант смели их, как прибой гальку.

Если бы вместо «Цербера» сюда добрались Жнецы, с такой «защитой» захват Цитадели был бы делом нескольких часов.

Злость поднималась внутри тяжелая и глухая, черный отзвук прошлой войны; я поймал настороженный сигнал Ареса, но только отмахнулся. Имплантат перемелет все это в топливо для боя, накачает мозг холодной яростью — такой, что позволит рвать глотки и бить без промаха и пощады. Если для этого потребуется вспомнить очередной пример бюрократической глупости — пускай, я не против.

— Есть чистый маршрут, — скупо бросила одна из инженеров, не отрываясь от своего омни-тула. — Ну, почти чистый.

Ее звали Энн-Беатрис; мы сокращали до «Бет». «Энн» ей почему-то не нравилось, один раз созналась: плохие воспоминания. Больше никто ничего не уточнял. Главное — Бет отлично управлялась с любой электроникой.

— До второго поворота налево, потом семьсот метров — и будет спуск вниз, на тех-ярус. Потом еще раз налево и еще раз вниз.

Арес коротко кивнул:

— Идем.

Кивнул мне, я кивнул в ответ, сдернул с пояса мономолекулярник и привычно бросил команду запуска. Мир ожег нейроны кристальной четкостью, развернулся вокруг, раздробился на острые осколки, как зеркало из старой сказки. Я-уже-фантом выскользнул вперед, готовый принять на себя первый удар — допустимая дистанция в десять метров, дальше можно не успеть. Суико ожившей неуловимой тенью метнулась в арьергард; теперь неожиданного удара из-за спины можно было не опасаться. Ей не было равных в искусстве камуфляжа и смертоносных точечных атак — наши шептались, что Суико и легендарных японских убийц связывало нечто большее, чем электронная прошивка имплантата.

Я-фантом слушал тугую вибрацию взрывов, перещелк затворов где-то в соседнем квартале, шорох подошв по нагретым плитам. Отряд был за спиной; это моя задача, люди, которых нужно защищать любой ценой. Но отряд слеп, как только может быть слепа органика по сравнению с машиной — они не видят отраженных бликов, не слышат тончайший ультразвук.

Нет, они видят и слышат — но разум, наше примитивное сознание с трудом вставшей на ноги обезьяны, не способен сложить из этих разрозненных кусков ничего связного. Это имплантат переводит одну-единственную мелькнувшую в углу тень в осознанную угрозу, моделирует опасность и вызывает ответную реакцию. Имплантат командует выбросом нейромедиаторов и сигналами нервной системы, с помощью искусной нейромагии превращая неповоротливое тело в смертоносное оружие.

Сложно приучить себя к мысли о том, что ты-человек не более чем помеха. И что самое полезное, что ты можешь сделать — не путаться под ногами.

Перед глазами мелькнул рыжий отблеск омни-тула; мелькнул и пропал. Через секунд десять до меня-Джонса дошло: это фантом мимоходом просмотрел данные дронов-разведчиков, сверил со своими наблюдениями и решил, что все в порядке. И пока что все действительно было в порядке: переулок, по которому мы бежали, был пуст, гражданские разбежались, остатки СБЦ стянули силы к Президиуму. Лен скинул короткое сообщение по закрытому каналу: доки захвачены — и с ними диспетчерская и центр связи. Это означало, что у нас появилось чуть больше времени, все сигналы бедствия теперь проходят только на местных частотах.

— Сейчас налево, — выдохнула Бет.

Спустя мгновение присутствие напарника рядом проявилось отчетливо-привычно, не ощущение, а полноценная связь: Арес включил имплантат, бросил команду смены. Я позволил себе один раз взглянуть на Цитадель его глазами, сквозь холодную разметку линий жизни и смерти, — и вышел из режима автопилота.

Мир рухнул на плечи, съежился, ужался до пределов осознанного спектра. Я торопливо отступил назад к инженерам, мысленно отсчитывая время. Следующей, через семь минут, будет очередь Суико.

Пока была возможность, ротацию требовалось соблюдать неукоснительно, давая себе и другому время побыть человеком. Наша тройка выдавала лучшие результаты по длительности работы имплантатов, но сознательная кома все равно маячила неподалеку прогнившим серым призраком. Как в плохих фильмах ужасов: никто не застрахован от превращения в зомби.

— Мэйдэй, — шепнул в наушнике голос Суико.

Я увидел их тоже, за мгновение до того, как перебросил контроль имплантату — пятеро впереди, в такой же, как у нас, форме СБЦ; два человека, две азари, саларианец. Пока что нас еще не заметили, склады были отличным прикрытием — но стоило нам повернуть, как мы оказались бы на открытой местности. И на пути ни баррикад, ни каких-либо ниш или переулков, только несколько цветочных клумб. И никакого обходного пути, нужный нам спуск на нижний ярус был буквально в нескольких шагах от противников.

— Надо сократить дистанцию, — ровно сказал Арес, Арес-уже-немезис; я мельком увидел стремительно меняющиеся фрагментированные образы, ломаное перепутье контуров. Ощущение было, словно на периферическом зрении развернулось самостоятельное зазеркалье.

— Суико и Джонс пойдут вперед. Я успею снять двоих отсюда.

— Принято, — так же ровно отозвался я-фантом; голос, которым я не управлял, произнес то, что я-Джонс еще даже не успел мысленно сформулировать. — У людей облегченные пистолеты, их убрать первыми.

— Принято.

Суико только коротко кивнула, подтверждая; она так и не вышла из автопилота, замерла рядом в обманчиво-расслабленной позе. Ее ладонь не касалась рукояти клинка, рука была свободно опущена вдоль тела. Иллюзия безопасности; на имплантате ниндзямену достаточно одной секунды чтобы активировать меч — и еще одной, чтобы вскрыть чужие потроха. Но подсознание — серый кардинал в этой игре, его можно использовать и против противника, можно ослабить чужую бдительность, снизить уровень угрозы.

Позади нас застыли, прижавшись к стене склада, инженеры и медик. Молча ждали нашего решения, к счастью, не пытаясь геройствовать или делать глупости. Я-фантом мельком скользнул по ним взглядом и вычеркнул из списка задач: не приоритетно.

— Вперед, — велел Арес.

Мы с Суико, не скрываясь, вышли из-за угла.

Человек впереди заметил нас, торопливо замахал руками. Другой настороженно потянулся к кобуре, я-фантом махнул в ответ; что-то хрипло крикнула Суико. Она шла, заметно прихрамывая, подволакивала левую ногу…

…не стреляйте, свои…

…битые фрагменты окружающего мира сложились в четкую взаимосвязь, в причину и следствие, в допустимую, рассчитанную погрешность силы притяжения, силы ветра. Линии прицела дрогнули и сошлись, холодным алым перекрестьем обозначили смерть на чужом виске…

…дистанция семь метров, один вдох до контакта, расчет траектории…

…саларианец, больше не глядя в нашу сторону, поспешно проговаривал в рацию координаты. Мир раздробился вновь, подстраиваясь, прицел скользнул на полпальца правее, выше — и замер раскаленным клеймом. Время выходило, стучало адреналином в крови, отсчет готовности на три… два…

…азари вдруг едва заметно сощурилась, отступая на полшага назад, ее ладонь легла на такой же, как у нас, мономолекулярный меч…

…один.

Пуля свистнула у щеки жестко и зло; невысокую рыжеволосую женщину, стоявшую дальше всех от нас, отшвырнуло к стене. Она не успела даже вскрикнуть, умерла мгновенно: силой удара ей разворотило череп, кровь и осколки костей смешались с вывалившейся на землю серой массой.

На периферии зрения бесстрастные тонкие линии уже сходились вновь, выслеживая, выхватывая из фрагментов мира свою следующую цель.

Скользящей тенью ушла в сторону Суико — и в следующий миг саларианец дернулся тряпичной куклой, захрипел, беспомощно пытаясь зажать руками широкую дыру в горле. Зеленая жижа сочилась сквозь длинные пальцы; лезвие вспороло защитную ткань костюма и артерию, как бумагу, как будто бы намеренно не дотянувшись до позвонков. Я знал, что в эти самые мгновения встроенная автоматика его омни-тула сходит с ума, инъекторы вкалывают в бьющееся в агонии тело стим за стимом, безуспешно пытаясь компенсировать недостаток кислорода. Мозг рептилий способен протянуть без кислорода дольше человеческого, но даже так саларианцу оставалось жить не больше минуты.

Азари — с уже активированным мечом — оказалась рядом так быстро, что без имплантата я вряд ли успел бы среагировать. Лезвия столкнулись с едва различимым лязгом; я-фантом торопливо отступил, меняя стойку, отвел новую атаку по касательной. У азари были ледяные глаза убийцы и отлично поставленный удар, чужая смерть в паре шагов не заставила ее ни отступить, ни даже замешкаться. Она хорошо знала свое дело, видимо, была из тех их легендарных охотниц, кто провел свои тысячи лет оттачивая мастерство и воплощая себя в его высшем проявлении. Очень опасный противник.

Мгновением позже запели чужие клинки, гулко ухнуло — Суико ударила фазером, но промахнулась. Вторая азари, подумал я-Джонс — или я-фантом — и тоже охотница, вряд ли случайность. Напарница? Дочь?

Где-то щелкнул курок, но пуля Ареса успела раньше — ударила в грудь, и второй человек отшатнулся, выронил пистолет и тяжело завалился на спину. На сапоги брызнуло кровью. Мне показалось, что липкие капли попали на руки и лицо, но я-фантом не обратил на это никакого внимания, полностью сосредоточенный на поединке. Имплантат смахнул ненужные ассоциации, инстинктивное отвращение и страх, как хозяйка смахивает крошки со стола.

Поединок затягивался.

Вместо имплантата у азари была биотика и был опыт. Сотни лет опыта — возможно, она могла отшлепать десяток таких вот ниндзяменов еще в то время, когда мои предки только-только выглядывали в космос и делали первые шаги на Луне. Казалось, что она знала каждую из моих возможных атак, знала еще до того, как тело начинало двигаться — несмотря на нашу нечеловеческую скорость. Для меня-Джонса поединок слился в феерию всполохов и звуков: вот вновь сошлись клинки, вот в глаза плеснуло голубым — это принял удар биотический щит азари; вот обожгло щеку — это я-фантом едва успел уклониться.

На периферии мелькали осколки чужого мира; я знал, что Арес готов стрелять, но у меня никак не получалось уйти с линии огня. Мы слишком быстро меняли позиции — с таким раскладом у меня был более чем реальный шанс оказаться с дырой в груди.

А потом вдруг что-то изменилось.

Я-фантом замер на месте, напряженно вслушиваясь, все еще готовый в любой момент броситься и убить. Но охотница отступила, исчезла так же стремительно, как и напала — с опозданием в несколько секунд я разобрал едва слышный вскрик.

Наверное, все же дочь.

— Суико, вторая азари направляется к тебе, — бросил на закрытой частоте Арес. — Уведи их, мы теряем время.

— Принято.

Я торопливо отрубил автопилот, в глазах уже начинало нехорошо темнеть — знак приближающейся комы. Вернувшиеся во всей полноте ощущения оказались не слишком приятными: в висках глухо бухала кровь, мышцы ныли, омни-тул нервно сигналил о переизбытке адреналина. Видимо, имплантат к этому моменту действительно задействовал практически весь свой арсенал, пытаясь спасти хозяйскую шкуру.

Я не хотел думать о том, что Арес только что отправил Суико на смерть — выстоять в одиночку против двоих охотниц было практически невозможно.

Подбежали инженеры, за ними медик и Арес. Бет на ходу сканировала местность; взгляд у нее был отрешенным, видимо, тоже подключилась к железу. Насколько я помнил, где-то в радиусе двухсот метров должен был быть люк, спуск к отопительным и канализационным системам. Там надо было подорвать взрывчатку, пробить ход еще глубже, к командным консолям и информационным кабелям.

— Три минуты, потом смена, — коротко приказал Арес.

Он все еще был на имплантате, давал мне передышку.

Я машинально кивнул. Сглотнул насухо, попробовал поймать сигнал Суико, но безуспешно, на ее частоте шли одни шумы. Основной канал тоже молчал, но, судя по времени, группа захвата уже должна была подходить ко входу в Президиум чтобы потом устроить затяжную игру в салки с эвакуационным шаттлом Советников. В любом случае нам следовало поторопиться — если Лену придется изображать театр с заложниками, вся эта наша постановка будет выглядеть еще менее правдоподобной.

Позади инженеры торопливо раскладывали технику. Я не особо вдавался в детали: кажется, им надо спуститься на десяток метров вниз, найти заряды, подключить детонатор и рвануть все к чертовой матери. Желательно, не убив всех нас.

— Вижу первый, — не отрывая взгляда от дисплея, сообщила Бет. Другой инженер, унаследовавший от индийских предков тонну оберегов и труднопроизносимое имя, которое я никак не мог запомнить, только молча кивнул. Закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь; два малютки-дрона сорвались с его ладони и мотыльками метнулись в раскрытый люк.

Арес едва заметно тряхнул головой, поморщился.

— Смена, Джонс.

Я бросил контроль имплантату, рассеянно вслушиваясь в обрывки слов и звуков. Вокруг было пусто, видимо, тот отряд СБЦ был единственным, случайно отбившимся от основных сил. За спиной негромко гудели портативные генераторы, инженеры устанавливали связь, перепроверяли данные. Бомба любого калибра — чертовски опасная игрушка, и никому не хотелось обрушить несколько зданий или что-нибудь повредить в системах Цитадели.

Спустя какое-то время фокус зрения сместился; перед глазами мелькнули грузные фасады соседних складов и алые нитевидные росчерки в небе. Я-фантом торопливо прижался спиной к стене, замер; земля под ногами содрогнулась и завибрировала — и хрустнула, будто переломился хребет исполинского зверя. Вспышки не было, взрыв ушел вниз, только ухнуло раскатисто и гулко. Тяжелый звук ударил по барабанным перепонкам и прокатился по позвоночнику — на пару мгновений мне показалось, что даже имплантат потерял координацию в пространстве.

–…держали! Все в порядке, опоры выдержали, — это кричала Бет.

— Спускаемся. Быстрее.

Я-фантом не стал ждать отдельного приказа; метнулся вперед, к темному провалу люка. Внутри все было серым от пыли, мутная взвесь плавала в воздухе, превращая все в кисель. Рядом со щекой свистнули лопасти; я запоздало вспомнил — дроны-разведчики, наверное, помогут с обзором. Пока что в серой дряни можно было разглядеть примерно ничего.

Фокус прыгал от темного провала до мельтешения выстрелов над головой, в околоорбитальном пространстве все еще шла перестрелка. Голубые кляксы расплывались, наслаивались на алые.

Потом темнота потянулась со всех сторон, затхлость, сухость, темнота и пронзительно белый луч налобного прожектора. Мы спускались на страховочных тросах один за другим, пробираясь сквозь обломки переборок — те скалились голыми срезами, как развороченные ребра диковинного зверя. Агенты Призрака, заложившие заряды, знали свое дело, основной удар ушел вниз, не задев ничего лишнего; нам оставалось только пройти эти пятнадцать-двадцать метров вниз. Дальше, я помнил, должен быть открытый узел коммуникаций — по крайней мере, так думали инженеры.

Эти ярусы не обслуживались никем, кроме пауков-хранителей. Возможно, СБЦ уже даже не помнила об их существовании, кому охота копаться в древних чертежах? Все равно сюда не пробраться незамеченным.

— Это здесь, — возбужденно прошептал второй инженер. Оказалось, он шел совсем рядом, практически выглядывал из-за плеча. — На несколько метров правее, там проходит линия. Мы сможем подключиться.

— Не двигайся, — ровно сказал я-фантом.

В высоту зал был не более двух метров, в диаметре — около пятидесяти. Лучи прожекторов расчертили темноту косыми линиями, нервно заметались по стенам. По полу, зашипев, покатился фальшфейер, красные блики осели на сочленениях тонких гибких труб и проводов; те тянулись по полу, поднимались вверх, исчезая в выводных отверстиях, хищными щупальцами оплетали зал. Мерцающий свет играл с сознанием в жуткие игры — провода казались живыми копошащимися скоплениями гигантских, толщиной в руку, металлических червей.

В одном месте таких червей было особенно много, целый клубок — как я понял, это и был наш вожделенный информационный узел.

Поодаль у стены что-то шевельнулось, едва заметное движение в общей мешанине бликов. Но теперь, когда его засек фантом, я насторожился тоже: что-то явно было не так. Луч прожектора скользнул в ту сторону, расширился, охватывая большую площадь — и осторожно выбирающиеся из проводов паучьи лапы с клешнями, тусклый блеск искусственного хитина и темные фасетчатые глаза.

Они нас уже ждали.

Не меньше десятка, и мне показалось, что откуда-то из темноты появляются новые. Фокус зрения сместился так быстро, что я не успел осознать картину целиком, только какие-то обрывочные образы, алое на черном и сером. Пауки-хранители не издавали никаких звуков и почти не двигались, только порой переступали с лапы на лапу, и их клешни тихо скребли по металлическим пластинам.

— Они не опасны, — шепнула из-за спины Бет. — В истории нет ни одного случая, где хранители напали бы на людей.

Уверенности в ее голосе не было.

— Надо рисковать, — ровно сказал Арес; он уже наводил прицел, вернувшаяся связь через имплантат остро дернула нейроны. — Работаем быстро. Плохое место, никаких укрытий.

Это означало: упадут щиты, и нам конец. Но, может быть, пауки действительно не станут мешать?..

— Принято.

Мы осторожно шагнули вперед; я впереди, позади, отставая на два шага, инженеры. Взгляд фантома метался из угла в угол, видимо, в надежде упредить возможный удар, но хранители не двигались, такой же молчаливой толпой стояли у стен. Только чуть поблескивали, отражая свет прожекторов, круглые фасетчатые глаза.

Второй инженер аккуратно вытащил оборудование, разложил рядом с узлом — какие-то датчики и коробки, пару крупных, с две ладони, и несколько штук поменьше, в три пальца — и как только они умудрялись разбираться во всем этом? Бет смотрела на омни-тул, взгляд ее уже стекленел, имплантат соединял ее и машину, запускал щупальца в человеческий мозг и механическое нутро приборов. Дисплеи засветились мягким белесым светом, по экранам побежали символы, быстрее, быстрее…

Ни я, ни фантом не успели засечь первую атаку.

Просто что-то темное и маленькое чиркнуло в воздухе, затем еще и еще; я-фантом рухнул на пол, увлекая за собой Бет, заслоняя ее собой. Щиты блеснули, истощив энергию и торопливо перезаряжаясь — первая батарея ушла в ноль практически мгновенно, а я даже не успел понять, что произошло.

Рядом сверкнуло, лопнул, не выдержав постоянных ударов, соседний щит. Второй инженер с некоторым удивлением вытащил из левого бедра вошедший почти на полпальца длинный тонкий шип. Поднял голову, все еще недоуменно сморщился — и отчаянно, мучительно закричал.

К нам метнулась медик, на ходу вытаскивая медпаки, и замерла, охнув и прижав ладони ко рту. Кислота — та самая, что убивала хранителей — плавила его тело изнутри, просачивалась в кости и растворяла клетки, проникая все дальше. Он все еще кричал, уже упав на пол и корчась в луже из собственных внутренностей; ноги превратились в кашу с шипящими белеющими осколками костей. Кричал до тех пор, пока не отказала даже начинка «Цербера», превращающая человека в машину.

Не успел включить имплантат, отрешенно понял я.

— Работай, — коротко бросил Арес.

Щелкнул термопатрон; одна тварь откинулась назад с перебитой шеей. Еще щелчок — еще одна тварь. Я-фантом подскочил на ноги, метнулся вперед смазанной тенью, меч нашел первую цель, почти не встретив сопротивления. Щит мерцал, принимая на себя бесконечные атаки от новых шипов до бесперебойно тянущихся отовсюду клешней; те царапали светлую дугу барьера, соскальзывали и тянулись вновь.

Арес стрелял так быстро, как только позволяла ему нечеловеческая скорость снайперов-немезис; мы делили с ним зрение и цели, мое движение продолжало чужое, его намерение догоняло мое. Среди бесконечного, бессмысленного для человека мельтешения я-Джонс один раз увидел взлетевший над Бет и Аресом голубоватый купол биотики — медик, выпрямившаяся во весь рост, стояла рядом с ними, и ее разведенные ладони едва заметно подрагивали. На сколько еще таких куполов ее хватит, я не знал.

Твари не заканчивались. Лезли откуда-то из щелей, появлялись из-под завалов проводов и труб, а мы не могли даже использовать гранаты, чтобы не обрушить потолок нам на головы. Вряд ли эти ярусы строились с расчетом на то, что их будут бомбить. Проверять не хотелось.

— Почти подключилась, — коротко бросила Бет. — Еще минут десять.

В какой-то момент резко наступила тишина. Я-фантом обернулся; Арес, припав на одно колено, торопливо менял обойму, вокруг были беспорядочно рассыпаны использованные гильзы термопатронов. Бет, склонившись над информационным узлом, продолжала колдовать с приборами.

Медика не было — осталось только еще одно шипящее месиво на полу, в котором с трудом угадывался человеческий скелет.

— Помогите, — негромко позвал детский голос.

Я-фантом развернулся, стремительно, готовый к удару. И недоуменно опустил оружие — пауков-хранителей больше не было. Из темноты, неловко оступаясь и соскальзывая на проводах и изломанных хитиновых панцирях, выбрался растрепанный мальчишка в грязной драной одежде. Взглянул на меня, протянул руку: помоги.

Я помнил его.

Я отдал ему фальшфейеры, там, в забытой всеми колонии шахтеров, перед тем, как сорваться в последний забег наперегонки с хасками. Вроде бы наши все-таки успели эвакуировать выживших. Кажется, да. Или нет? Я вообще спрашивал об этом? Может, упоминал Лен. Или Арес.

И как он здесь оказался? Попал вместе с беженцами на Цитадель, отстал от семьи, заблудился и провалился в один из люков?

— Я заблудился, — сказал мальчишка. — Провалился в один из люков. Пожалуйста, помоги мне.

Хорошо, ответил я. Конечно.

Подумал, что, может, уже пора переключиться на человечий режим, но мысль была какой-то тусклой и мимолетной. Когда подступает сознательная кома, первой приходит темнота, а я все еще видел отлично. Я-Джонс мог разглядеть каждую рваную нитку на рукавах и штанинах мальчишки несмотря на то, что он стоял в добром десятке шагов от нас.

— Иди сюда, — сказал фантом. — Мы скоро закончим. Я помогу тебе выбраться.

— Джонс? — ровно произнес Арес.

Связь кольнула запросом и горячо прошлась по нейронам; я не обратил внимания, имплантат почти сразу же заблокировал лишние раздражители. Отступил в сторону, пропуская мальчишку — тот, чуть прихрамывая и неловко перебираясь через беспорядочное месиво хитиновых ошметков, подошел ближе. И вдруг остановился, исподлобья глядя на Бет.

— Подключилась, — напряженно сообщила Бет. Выдохнула, обернулась: — Осталось только запустить, пять минут загрузки и все. Джонс?..

— Мальчик пойдет с нами, — ответил фантом. — Ему нужна помощь.

— Джонс, — голос Бет был очень тихим. — Рядом с тобой никого нет.

Ее рука медленно потянулась к пистолету.

Ее щит все еще работал, дожигая остатки батареи, но был на последнем издыхании — один-единственный удар фазера сжег его мгновенно. Голубоватое мерцание исчезло с едва различимым хлопком, и в следующее мгновение фантом уже стоял в двух шагах от нее. Лезвие меча вошло в шею легко, не заметив сопротивления, рассекло артерии и позвонки. Обезглавленное тело качнулось и тяжело рухнуло на землю, кровь смешалась с кашей из чужих внутренностей.

— Помоги мне, — сказал мальчишка.

Я-фантом посмотрел на Ареса.

Пистолет в его руке был направлен мне в голову. И даже человечьим сознанием я понимал, что итог такой схватки будет зависеть от чистой случайности. У нас обоих рабочие имплантаты, дистанции недостаточно для контактного боя. Мне придется уворачиваться, уходить в сторону, терять время — и если я не сумею сократить расстояние между нами достаточно быстро, Арес всадит в меня всю обойму.

В поединке между мечом и пистолетом на неконтактной дистанции всегда побеждает пистолет.

— Джонс, — негромко позвал Арес. — Рядом с тобой никого нет. Смотри через меня.

Он лжет, сказал мальчишка. Стоит тебе отвлечься, как он выстрелит.

Я-фантом не двигался, видимо, пытался рассчитать наиболее перспективный вариант боя. Образы прощелкивались на периферии, привычно и слишком быстро, чтобы я-Джонс мог разобрать детали. Странно, отрешенно подумалось мне, я видел мальчишку намного отчетливее, чем все остальное вокруг нас. Как будто он ходил под светом софитов, но какие могут быть софиты в этом кишечнике Цитадели…

Мне показалось, что я заметил себя — зеркальное изломанное отражение, сжимающее выведенный к бою клинок.

И рядом — никого.

— Я вижу его, Арес, — сказал фантом.

Мы сорвались с места одновременно. Рывок, в глаза ударила вспышка, что-то с силой толкнуло и обожгло плечо. Новая вспышка, удар пришелся на грудь, телом к телу — и в следующее мгновение я увидел перед собой Ареса и свой собственный, заведенный для удара меч у его шеи. Достаточно было только слегка податься вперед.

Фантом медлил.

Я представил себе, как это случится, как прямо сейчас клинок оборвет его жизнь. Так уже было десятки раз, ничего нового, люди не отличаются друг от друга. Только сейчас что-то навсегда исчезнет. Навсегда — эта связь, это единство, это ощущение чужого и близкого присутствия. Имплантат обрезает лишние чувства, чтобы те не мешались в бою, но что бы я чувствовал, если бы…

Если бы вот так убивал собственную мать?

— Отключись от имплантата, — тихо сказал Арес.

Он не пытался высвободиться или дотянуться до пистолета, просто ждал; с разбитых губ сочилась кровь. Рядом кричал мальчишка, но отчего-то я больше не разбирал слов. Или просто не хотел вслушиваться: может, он там в очередной раз пытался убедить меня убить Ареса, а я не хотел.

Я не мог его убить.

И почему-то никак не получилось запустить команду отбоя автопилоту.

— Отключись, — повторил Арес. — Не сдавайся, Джонс. Еще раз. Пробуй еще раз.

Я пробовал снова.

Снова и снова; может, все бесполезно, подумалось мне, может, я уже давно «зомби»? Может, «зомби» тоже отлично все осознают, только ничего не могут сделать с более не повинующимся телом, запертые в своей темной комнате без права на амнистию? Может, все это уже видится мне — и мальчишка, и Арес, и я сам, чертов проклятый нинздямен, едва не убивший своего напарника, и…

— Джонс!..

Я отшатнулся, оступившись и едва не упав в мутную слизь. Плечо взорвалось мучительной болью, в висках оглушительно стучала кровь — неминуемый откат после затяжного боя. Дрожащими пальцами отключил мономолекулярник, попытался повесить на пояс, но не удержал — меч выпал, покатился по полу.

В нескольких шагах от него лежала голова Бет, недоуменно уставившись мертвыми глазами в пустоту.

Никакого мальчишки не было.

— Я убил ее, — сказал я. Голос напоминал воронье карканье.

— Да.

Арес подошел ближе, нагнулся, подобрал меч и сам вложил в крепления на моем поясе. Бескомпромиссно ощупал мое плечо — я едва удержался от вскрика — досадливо поморщился и, вытащив из медпака один из инъекторов, вколол какую-то дрянь прямо в рану. Ощущение было словно кожу стянуло липкой пленкой — больно было по-прежнему, но перестала идти кровь.

— Арес, — хрипло позвал я.

— Я запустил наш троян… или что бы там ни было, все уже внутри системы. Полагаю, наши предусмотрели невозможность отката, так что, пока не наползли новые твари, нам стоит побыстрее отсюда убраться.

— Арес, — повторил я. Повернулся голову, посмотрел на Бет. — Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. У тебя же еще остались патроны?

Я должен был что-то чувствовать. Наверное. Ужас, опустошение, отвращение, злость — что там обычно чувствуют люди. Но не было ничего. Имплантат, пытаясь спасти мне шкуру, высосал всю химию до дна и следом вкатил львиную долю ингибиторов. И сейчас мне было… никак.

Вообще, просто никак. Если бы Арес сейчас направил мне в голову пистолет, я бы не стал — не захотел — сопротивляться.

Но я же не смог его убить, вдруг подумалось мне. Зеркальные нейроны, первичная человечья связь матери и детеныша, она пробилась даже через тот блок, что сломал машинные файрволы. Наверное, «Цербер» уже сталкивался с подобным, наверное, именно для этого ученые и затеяли этот странный эксперимент со связью. Никому не нужно было спасать одного случайного фантома — разве что для того, чтобы потом отправить его вместе с напарником на самоубийственное задание. Чтобы один всегда смог подстраховать другого.

Подстраховать — или вовремя уничтожить угрозу. Но если другой тоже не сможет выстрелить?..

— Смогу, — сухо сказал Арес. — Я старший двойки. И, Джонс, у нас нет времени на самобичевание. Все мы знали, чем рискуем и что стоит на кону. Эти твари точно так же могли подцепить меня или Бет. В этой войне самый опасный враг — тот, что у нас в головах.

Я промолчал. Зажмурился на миг и тряхнул головой: слишком отчетливо всплывало в памяти мальчишеское «помоги мне».

— Не уверен, что смогу в ближайшие сутки использовать имплантат.

— Надеюсь, не будет необходимости. Лен уже сворачивает операцию, «Цербер» отступает. Нам с тобой надо только добраться до убежища.

Я помнил. Последняя часть плана: недалеко отсюда, в недрах рабочего квартала, нас ожидала квартира, купленная кем-то из бесчисленных агентов Призрака. Там мы должны были отлежаться и зализать раны, пока подоспевшие войска Альянса и союзных рас зачищают Цитадель, а потом, через пару дней, незаметно ускользнуть и вернуться на базу.

Отличный план. Может быть, у нас даже получится.

Может быть.


End file.
